A True Demon's Fate
by SakraTheHedgie
Summary: Keith was captured and was being used as bait. He couldn't call for help. He felt useless. Weak. He failed in his mission to get the Yellow Gem. But that was the last thing he was worried about. What he was truly worried about was a certain blue-eyed Ranger. This is what was really going on in Keith's mind when he was captured by Heath.


**A/N Hey all! Sakra here again! Here's just a little addition to SoA: CK&E, one of my more popular fanfics. It's just what's going through Keith's mind when he was captured by Heath and beaten. Plus, he comes to terms with something he _never_ thought would happen...Hehe! Please review before Keith sees this! (he's gonna kill me when he finds out D:)**

* * *

Keith struggled against the red ropes that were tied around him. He was captured by the Dim Sun admin, Heath, and now he was in a helicopter heading for the base, wherever that was. He smelled seawater and oil. Not exactly a good combination. He remembered Heath laughing in his face, saying there was no more light for him…or something like that. Keith chose not to hear him due to his weird accent.

Buizel was gone. Keith had ordered him to run away and get help while he was being tied down. The pain in his arm was excruciating every time he moved. Heath had broken it to assure that he couldn't use his Styler if he got free. Keith had struggled so much that the skin on his bare, broken arm had been scraped off and was bleeding freely.

But his arm or getting help wasn't his main concern.

It was Kate. Sarcastic, smart, beautiful Kate, who Dim Sun could never beat in battle even if they tried their best. Kate, who had been his best friend ever since their days at Ranger School. And Kate, who was out looking for him, not realizing she was walking into a trap.

Heath had told him how he was just using Keith as a bargaining chip; once Kate got the Yellow Gem, he'd trade him for the Gem. Heath thought it was foolproof. And, unfortunately, it was. Kate had too much of a hero complex; she'd give anything away, go through the toughest trials, and do anything to save her friends.

He wanted to get out. He wanted to be free. He wanted to see Kate again.

_Whoa, Keith,_ he stopped himself, _you don't…_like_ Kate, do you?_

He froze at the thought. Him, like Kate? The very thought would make him laugh if he wasn't in so much pain.

_I mean, all we've ever been is friends…I doubt the thought's ever crossed her mind, either…what would make her like _me?_ I mean, I was a jerk to her on her first day…but she was still my best friend…she's bailed me out of everything…But even if I did, she wouldn't like me back…_

"Silly Keith!" He recognized the voice. Heath had returned, flanked by two Dim Sun minions. "You no get free! You just hurt yourself!" Keith growled.

"Lemme go, you overgrown meat factory," he threatened. Heath laughed again, and brandished something in his face. "My Styler!"

"Time to put plan into action," he laughed, flipping open the Styler and pressing a few buttons. The two minions came to Keith. One grabbed his shoulders and held him firmly in place while the other tied a gag around his mouth. Keith still struggled, however.

"Vicemail! Vicemail!" Heath shouted. "It's me Hea…Keith!"

"_Keith? Are you okay?_" Keith heard Kate's eager voice on the other line. "_You sound…different."_ Keith tried to yell, "_It's not me! Don't listen to him!_" but the gag was tied tightly.

"No, no!" Heath assured her. "Everything fine! I call you about Yellow Gem? You remember it? Big crystal? Yellow?"

"_Yes…_" Kate answered warily.

"You are my friend, yes?"

_No! He's an imposter! Don't keep talking to him, Kate!_

"_What kind of stupid question is _that?" Kate questioned. "_I'm your best friend, you idiot."_

_Oh, so she'd call me an idiot if I questioned our friendship?_

"You take care of it, okay? Okay! You see, friend, I remember I have another important mash-up I must do."

_Is this guy for real? If Kate falls for this, she's _so_ stupid…_

"_You mean Mission?"_

_ Yes! She's not a total dunce!_

_ "_Yes, yes. You come to Haruba Desert now, please! Hurry, hurry, right away!" Heath then hung up. Heath laughed and smacked Keith's face.

"Now, we wait," he said, walking out. The minions followed him, not bothering to get rid of the gag. Keith hung his head. His best friend was being dragged into something that was entirely his fault. He sat down in a corner, banged his head against the wall, and took a deep breath.

_It's all my fault…It's all my fault…It's all my fault…_

He repeated this mantra in his head until he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was the rumbling of the helicopter beginning to move again.

* * *

"Up, silly Ranger! Up!" Keith squinted open his eyes to see Heath standing above him. Keith carefully sat up, his sides sore, his arm searing with pain. He noticed the temperature rose immensely, and it was hot and humid. He vaguely remembered something that seemed like a lifetime ago; the heat of the Hippowdon Temple in Haruba.

"What?" Keith growled drowsily.

"You fall sleep," Heath explained. "Time for another vicemail!" This time, Keith struggled less than yesterday as the Dim Sun goons tied a gag around his mouth.

"Vicemail! Vicemail! It's me Hea…Keith!"

"_Hey, Keith,"_ Kate greeted casually.

_Kate, you blundering dunce! Don't talk to him!_

_ "What's wrong? You sure you're okay?"_

"Everything fine!" Heath snapped. "I sent you vicemail earlier! Told you to get Yellow Gem!"

"_Well, if you should've figured, I was on another Mission,"_ Kate said irritably. "_I saved a Wailmer from those Dim Sun idiots. Kincaid's Gliscor nearly killed Riolu."_ Keith's eyes widened in terror. Even if he liked Kate that way or not, he always liked her little Riolu. He was so young, so innocent…and the innocent should not be harmed.

"No time!" Heath shouted. "Why aren't you coming here yet? The Haruba Desert! Quickly, you come!"

_Quit telling her what to do!_

_ "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Also, were you out in the sun too long? Seriously, what kind of messed up accent is that?_" Keith suppressed a laugh. Same old Kate.

"You no make fun of—I mean, yeah, perhaps I in sun too long. Now hurry! This si an important mash-up!"

"_Mission,_" Kate corrected a split second before Heath hung up. Heath laughed.

"Foolish Kate!" he cackled. "Thinking friend Keith is talking to her! Perfect, this is! Now, we wait for her to come to us." Heath, after about five or ten minutes, got impatient. He flipped the Styler open and called Kate again.

"Vicemail! Vicemail! I am Keith, I said, and I said come right away, did I not?"

"_Yeah, yeah, it takes a while, alright? I've _never_ seen you_ this _uptight. What's up with you today?"_

"You be nicer to your friend! Me!"

"_You won't be for long if you keep this act up."_ Kate hung up this time. Heath grinned devilishly.

"That do it," he said. "Now, minions! Go hover above Temple!" The minions nodded, bowed slightly, then ran off. Heath turned to Keith.

"Show will start soon," he informed. "Be prepared to dance." He then slapped Keith across the face and left. Keith felt rage bubbling inside of him. Or maybe that was the blood that was still leaking out of his arm. But by now he was worried to death about Kate. She didn't know what this guy could do to your limbs.

A few minutes later, and Heath opened the door just as Keith was about to doze off again. Heath grabbed his good arm and hoisted him to his feet.

"Minion!" he shouted. The one goon entered and grabbed Keith's good arm. Heath then walked away, the minion dragging Keith behind him.

The halls were dimly lit, so Keith couldn't see much. Soon, they reached a door. Heath looked out the window, then approached the door. Only then did Keith realize the helicopter was slowly descending.

"Hoy, Kate!" he yelled. Keith's eyes shrank. _Oh no, she's here, dear Arceus, why…?_

"Nice work you get the Yellow Gem! Very good going!" Heath congratulated.

"Who the heck are you?" Kate demanded. "I saw through your disguise from the first call! Who _are you_?" _Yes! She never believed him!_

"Very dumb of you to follow silly vicemail all long way out here to this big Haruba Desert," Heath insulted, opening the door. "I imitating Keith good, yes? Mimic him good like he was me, right?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Kate shouted. "Who are you? What'd you do with Keith?"_ Beat me, torture me, made me watch the stupid voicemails..._

"I am Boss's favorite, one of the Sinis Trio!" Heath shouted. He jumped down from the helicopter, leaving Keith hiding in the shadows. "My name, it is Heath! Not Keith! How do you like that?" _Good Arceus, you're an idiot._

"Tell me where Keith is or I'll rearrange your face!" Kate screamed. _Oh man, I'd _kill_ to see that!_

"Wait!" Heath ordered. "I thought, 'I get Yellow Gem from desert!' But there be a Pokémon, Cresselia, being guardian to the rock. Then, along came a Ranger, kind of happy, kind of go lucky. Surprise, surprise! He try to capturing that Cresselia! I think you myself, 'Good chance for me! He capturing Pokémon, I getting rock! But that Ranger, Keith, he no good! Failure capturing Cresselia! Irritating to see it make me, but then flash! I have inspiration come to me. Rumors I am hearing of a very skillful Ranger named Kate. I think to myself, 'Reel in Kate I will do with friend-o Keith act as bait. So! I send you fake vicemail!" Kate looked furious from what Keith could see. The feeling was mutual, although she didn't know it.

"So, now you understand?" Heath asked. "The Yellow Gem, you will give me."

"Never!" Kate screeched.

"Of course, I am fair," Heath continued. "I trade you something for rock."

"I don't want money, I don't want power," Kate snarled, taking a step backwards. Keith heard Riolu growling in the background. He also heard…Buizel! He did it!

"Oh no, not that," Heath laughed. "I give you your friend, quite important, and I take Yellow Gem. Fair deal!" _I'm a _bargaining chip?

"Sh-Show me Keith, first, so I know you won't trick me!" Kate ordered. One of the minions' grabbed Keith's good arm and pulled him out into the open. Kate gasped at the sight of him.

"Don't do it, Kate!" he yelled. "Don't give it to him!" Kate scanned his bloody, broken body, terrified at the thought her friend went through all this. He was crying. He never cried. He felt weak. Useless. But that didn't matter now. He wanted more than anything to run over to her, to comfort her, make sure everything would be alright. But he couldn't.

"Silly Keith," Heath mocked. "Maybe brave, but smart, not so much. Yellow Gem for red-faced Keith. You make trade, yes?" _No!_

"Kate, don't!" Keith shouted. She wasn't going to trade the Gem for him. He wasn't going to let her.

"I can't do that to you, Keith!" Kate shouted, now crying herself. Her eyes were tightly shut. "I can't let you die! I won't! I promised to get you back to the Union safely if it was the last thing I do!"

"The Union _needs_ that gem, Kate!" Keith urged. "I'll be fine!" _She…she'd give her _life _for me…?_

"No, you won't, I can tell!" Kate argued. She hesitated and took a deep breath. "Fine. Give me Keith, and I'll give you the Yellow Gem." _NO!_

"No!" Keith shouted in protest. Heath laughed heartily.

"Ah, very well!" he exclaimed. "Smart is your deciding!" Kate threw the gem like a ninja star and Heath's head. It didn't do much, however. He jumped back up on the helicopter. "Okay, you take Keith back. You no drop him. Catch." Keith, with a forceful push, fell to the ground, unmoving, with a thud in front of Kate.

The pain was _excruciating._ Black spots danced in front of his vision.

"_Keith!"_ Kate shrieked. He barely heard her give the orders for the Pokémon to protect her. He didn't pay attention to her capturing the Magnezone that Heath sic'd on her. He was too bust whimpering in pain. He came back to Earth when Kate cut the ropes and delicately pulled them off.

"Kate…" Keith gasped. "Sorry. I screwed up big time. I nearly got myself killed. I'll get back up to the top again, but…This is a major failure."

"Not for me," Kate murmured.

"What?" Keith questioned.

"My Mission was to find _you_, not the gem," Kate explained. "You have no idea how worried I was about you." _She was…_worried _about me?_

_Well duh, _Buizel told him mentally. Due to Gerald's powers, he can talk to Ice and Water-type Pokémon. _She's your _friend,_ stupid. _Of course _she's going to care about you. You just care about her in a different way…_ Keith chose to ignore that.

"Same here," Keith admitted, sitting up. "I saw him place the phony voicemails. He gloated to me about his plans, and I was so worried about you. He gagged me so I couldn't warn you. He broke my arm so in case I somehow escaped I wouldn't be able to use my Styler. Buizel ran off for help on my orders." Buizel rubbed up against Keith's good leg; the other had a long, bloody gash on it. "I didn't know what to do. I felt useless, like I was going to die. I failed. I'm sorry." He lowered his head and tears started to flow again. He felt like such a _wimp,_ crying. In front of the girl of his dreams, no less.

"Keith," she said. The other Top Ranger lifted his head. She gently put a hand to the good side of his face, making sure he wouldn't look anywhere else except straight into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault. I came here because I needed to rescue you, and I knew that from the first phone call that the caller wasn't you. If anyone should be sorry, it should be Heath and Dim Sun. Oh, they're gonna be sorry when _I_ get to 'em." Keith cracked a painful, yet genuine smile at her. Buizel smirked knowingly at Riolu, who snickered silently. Kate must've missed it.

"C'mon," Kate prompted. "Let's go home."

Keith's spirits lifted. Maybe things were going to be alright after all.


End file.
